


White Noise

by PrinceChicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Drugs, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Sex Slave, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, gangster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceChicken/pseuds/PrinceChicken
Summary: Something was always off about Yixing and Jongin's relationship, but the two had ignored it for so long. One day, though, a gang leader becomes interested in Yixing, causing the two to become separated. The kidnapping forces them to become aware of their unhappiness, and they find happiness; not in each other, but in something(or someone) outside of them.Summary credit to: http://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear





	1. I Am Being Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> So Stigma is on hiatus and I made this. Yay. I hope it's good. *finger guns*

Rays of sunlight came through the window landing on the two boys currently sitting down at a table in the coffee shop. The sunlight brought a beautiful glow to Jongin’s hair and skin, making him look angelic, a toothy grin on his face as he spoke to Yixing sitting across from him. One of Yixing’s hands laid across the table to hold his boyfriend's. He listened carefully as Jongin told him about his previous day at work, telling him about some crazy customer that demanded outrageous things out of him. Yixing laughed at his frustration as he practically relived the experience as he told it to him.

“Jongin, calm down. It’s okay.” He took his boyfriend's other hand in his free one and began rubbing it soothingly. 

“But it’s not okay!” Jongin let out an exasperated sigh, releasing his hands from Yixing’s as he swung them up in frustration, “I couldn’t do anything about it too, I just had to smile and pretend I didn’t want to spit in her food.” Yixing let out another laugh, finding it funny how frustrated Jongin was getting over something so small.

“It isn’t such a big deal, there’s nothing you can do about it but forget.” 

“But how I am supposed to forget about that awful women!? She’s probably stealing candy from babies and cooking a special brew in her witch cauldron as we speak!” Yixing felt hopeless in trying to calm Jongin down and sighed, he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. Immediately his face scrunched up in disgust, the bitter taste of black coffee tasted terrible. Jongin saw Yixing’s reaction to the coffee and his facial expression turned to that of concern. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry Yixing I forgot you hate it black, hold on I’ll go get you some cream and sugar right now!”

Yixing opened his mouth to reply but Jongin was already making his way towards the counter where the cream and sugar were. Yixing sighed in defeat and found it pointless to tell Jongin now, he hated coffee even with cream and sugar, he wanted tea. But he could only blame himself for letting Jongin order his beverage. 

Jongin rushed over with a hand full of packets and quickly ripped them open and poured them into the cup. Yixing began to protest but it was too late, Jongin had already put in 4 sugar packets and was beginning on the cream.

“There all better,” Jongin sat back down in his chair and smiled widely at Yixing, proud of himself. Jongin didn’t take his eyes off of Yixing as he picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. Again Yixing tasted something awful, now the coffee was much too sweet for his liking, but this time he fought to not reveal his dislike of the beverage and instead forced a smile. 

“Much better, thank you.” Yixing practically choked out before putting down the cup, planning on not picking it up again and just leaving it for a waitress to pick up when they left. His acting skills clearly fooled Jongin as he continued to tell him about all his problems at work.

It wasn’t often that the two saw each other, with Jongin always working and never being able to get time off and Yixing attending night classes and doing working during the day, it was rare the two could go out for a drink like they were currently. Though it seemed that Jongin didn’t try as hard as Yixing did to see him, Jongin always seemed to be busy with something if he wasn’t working, making up excuses constantly, some of them not even making sense at the time. And frankly Yixing was growing tired of it. He was extremely surprised when he received a call from his boyfriend yesterday asking him out for coffee, Yixing agreed enthusiastically. Now that he was here though he was growing rather agitated, they hadn’t seen each other in so long and Yixing hadn’t even gotten a word about how he was doing. Jongin had been talking the entire time, and it wasn’t like Yixing wanted to know about how he was doing, he just would have appreciated it if he would ask him how he was doing or if there was anything new with him. But to be honest nothing really was new with Yixing, school was going well and work was the same, his family was well and his friends… they were still non existent. It wasn’t that he wasn’t friendly, he just didn’t really make friends. Yes he did have some acquaintances in his classes but only ones who he would share a small conversation with, like asking what the homework was or what he missed when he couldn’t make it to a class, which was not often.

“Yixing? Are you listening to me?” Yixing quickly zoned back into the conversation, though it didn’t feel like one since it was so one sided.

“Hm yea,” Yixing replied and smiled before reaching his hand out and picking up his cup. He took a sip trying to look casually and not like he missed everything Jongin had just said, completely forgetting about how awful the coffee tasted. The now cold liquid touched his tongue and he realized what he had done, this time unable to hide his face of disgust. Yixing couldn’t swallow it and instead decided to spit it back into the cup.

Jongin watched as this all happened, a look of confusion as his face as he stared at Yixing as he put down his cup and wiped away the coffee that had dribbled onto his lips. 

“What was that about?”

Yixing couldn’t find an answer. He desperately tried to make up a lie that made sense but couldn’t and instead decided to confront Jongin about how he had gotten his least favourite drink, to turn things around.

“Jongin, I hate coffee.” He looked up at Jongin, his lips in a flat line. It was something so small but for some reason Yixing felt frustrated with the situation. Funny. He was just saying Jongin shouldn’t over react about something small.

Jongin sat up abruptly and immediately went to grab for the cup, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I forgot again. I’ll go get you something else.” As Jongin hurried to take the cup away his quick movements caused him to knock the cup of coffee off the table and straight onto Yixing’s lap. Yixing stood up and sighed loudly.

“Great now this.” He grumbled and started to grab napkins, trying to pat dry his now soaked pants. Everyone in the shop was watching them because of the scene and Yixing hated it, he desperately wanted to leave, hating having all their eyes on him. Not caring about his pants and wanting desperately to leave, he grabbed his coat and began to walk outside, wanting to avoid anymore embarrassment.

“Yixing wait up!” Jongin grabbed his arm as they made their way out onto the sidewalk. Yixing really didn’t feel like being around him anymore and shrugged his hand off him, continuing to walk down the street. “Yixing?!” Jongin called after him, “Yixing please stop, can we please talk?Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Yixing felt his anger bubble up inside him and before he knew it he let it all out, “Oh now you want to hear what I have to say?!” He turned around and shouted at him. Jongin stopped in his tracks and stared at Yixing who now looked like a crazy person; with his pants soaked to the point where it looked like he had pissed himself, his face red with anger, and shouting at Jongin who looked like a puppy who was getting scolded for peeing on the carpet.

“Yixing listen-” Jongin took a step towards Yixing, reaching out an arm to take his hand. Again Yixing shrugged it away.

“I have been listening, that’s all I’ve been doing. Listening to you. We haven’t seen each other in what? Two weeks? And i just spent an hour listening to you talk about shitty people at your job, or about what you did while partying out with your friends.” Yixing wanted to stop, he wanted to just go up and wrap himself up in Jongin’s arms but he couldn’t. Now that he had let it out he couldn’t stop. “Not once did you ask, hey how are you? Hows classes going? Or how have you been sitting at home alone making plans to spend with you that end up being cancelled?”

“Yixing, please let’s go back to your place. You can get out of those wet clothes and we can sit down and talk about this.”

“No! If we do that we’ll just make up and have sex, I’ll push all my feelings down just like always! We’re talking about it now, so let’s talk about.”

“Please you’re making a scene,”

Yixing took one look around, no one was even there. While they had walked it seemed they had walked onto an empty street, the location unknow to Yixing. “You’re just trying to avoid confrontation, you know there is a problem you just don’t want to face it, right?”

“Yixing-”

“No, no more. I’m sick of pretending we don’t have a problem. It’s your turn to listen to me.” 

Yixing stopped talking, he took a deep breath and took a quick glance around. His palms were sweating and he felt extremely uncomfortable with his wet pants, but none of that really mattered. Now that he was letting it all out he felt he should ask the question that always bugged him. ”Why don’t you want to live together?” As soon as he asked the question he regretted it, the subject was tender, always leading to a fight between the two. Jongin always turned down the offer, making up excuses like always. But it was stuck in Yixing’s mind and he knew it needed to be answered.

Jongin let out a big sigh and scratched the back of his neck, sighing before speaking. Clearly feeling uncomfortable. “I’m just not ready for that type of commitment, I’m not ready Yixing.”

The same answer he always said. Yixing’s heart hurt, aching in his chest as he looked up at Jongin, tears threatening to fall. “Jongin, we’ve been together for 3 years, and you’re still not ready for that type of commitment. Do you even want to be with me?”

With this question Jongin couldn’t find any words, his mouth gaped open like a fish without water. Yixing couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, but he didn’t care, they were so insignificant then what was happening and was about to happen.

The screech of tires could be heard, Yixing much too focused on the situation at hand paid little attention to the vehicle. A big mistake on his part.

“Yixing we should go.” Jongin began to speak and start to take a step back, clearly more focused on what was happening then Yixing. Yixing finally decided to turn and look, the car that he heard now abruptly stopped beside them, the door opened and two men came out. It all happened so fast and before Yixing could even speak he had a cloth held tightly to his face, the strange smell filling his nose and lungs, he gasped out in surprise which only caused him to inhale more of whatever was on the cloth. 

As he struggled to pull the cloth away from him, he started to feel the effects of whatever was on the cloth.Yixing desperately tried to pull the man's hand away all while he watched before him Jongin trying to get past the other man to get to him. Yixing tried to yell out to Jongin as he watched his boyfriend get a hard punch to the face causing him to fall to the ground and was unable to get up. Yixing was losing his fight as the effects of the drug were too much, his body starting to go limp in the man's grasp and before he knew it his eyes fell close and he was left in darkness.


	2. Could you fall down a little harder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every 2nd Chapter will be from Jongin's perspective
> 
> By the way sorry it took be this long to finally get something out there. Honestly I logged in today just to check things out and a comment motivated me to finish this chapter. Sorry it's short, I wanted to get something out there.

Jongin fell hard to ground, the impact of his body hitting the cement knocked the wind out of him, leaving him breathless and dazed. Watching helplessly as Yixing’s limp body was thrown into another vehicle that he had not noticed had pulled up during the scuffle. He reached out his arm, trying to yell out Yixing’s name, but it only came out as incoherent words and ragged breathing. Jongin struggled to get up again but this time his head was pushed into the sidewalk by a foot. His eyes followed the car that held Yixing as it drove down the street and was gone from his line of vision, feeling beaten and having no energy left he stopped fighting against the weight on his body holding him down. This caused the pressure being put on him to lighten, Jongin’s eyes lit up as he took the chance to push hard against the man causing him to stumble backwards. Jongin with his new found freedom rushed towards the closest person. The man barely even flinched when Jongin began to throw a punch, going straight for his face. To the man’s luck Jongin’s arm was grabbed tightly by one of the other men. With his blood pumping and the adrenaline Jongin struggled hard against the arm holding his, he tried to kick and throw out his arm to at least try and hit him, even if it was just a little bit, but by this time both of the men had grabbed him holding his arms behind his back and pulling him far away from the man Jongin tried to punch. With a hard kick to his leg he was unable to stand and was left kneeling on the sidewalk. Blood dripped from his mouth as he stared up at the man in front of him.

“Well aren’t you a fighter, shocking, you looked so soft.” He spoke, moving towards Jongin. The man towered before him, his height and sheer body mass made him feel weaker. He wore a dark grey suit, with simple black turtleneck underneath, his grey hair was expertly styled, he had dyed it grey clearly for he looked like his was in his mid twenties. Everything about him was big and it definitely intimidated Jongin. The man smirked down at him as he struggled in the arms of the other two men. “Wouldn’t you agree Sehun, he seems so squishy with his cheery smile and his knitted sweaters.” This brought a snicker from the man on his left, who must have been Sehun. Jongin only fought harder at this words. Without hesitation Jongin took advantage of how close the man to him and spat into his face, though it was mostly blood. The man stumbled back and smirked some more, he wiped some of the blood off his face.

“Shut up!” Jongin yelled but again the air was knocked out his lungs as Sehun landed another punch to his stomach. Jongin was feeling so weak, to the point that he could barely hold himself up, he looked down at the ground trying to get his thoughts together but everything was feeling hazy. He let out a few staggered breaths. The man laughed a hideously, if a there was a specific laugh for a psychopath that was it. He bent closer to Jongin again and grabbed his face by his jaw, squeezing hard so that Jongin had to look at his face.

“You sure are a cutie, I would love to play with you some more but I already have a new play thing.” He tossed Jongin to the ground, the other two letting him go as Jongin’s body was basically limp. Jongin with the rest of his energy tried to lift himself off of the ground, he spat out the blood that was filling his mouth and turned to look at the man who was currently walking away to get into his car, the others following behind him.

“Why?” Jongin’s voice was barely a whisper. No one noticed him. “Why?” Jongin forced out in a yell, a yell of frustration, cracking slightly almost giving away the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Now all eyes were on him, though he did not look at their faces he could tell this only brought a smile to the mans face.  
“Sir we must go, you have another appointment to att-.” One of his men spoke up but was shut off by the man.

“Kyungsoo shut up.” His voice was stern, but when he spoke again to Jongin his voice changed into one of amusement. “Jonginne~ I’m sorry what was that you said?” He was toying with him, only causing Jongin’s frustration to grow.

“Why did you take him? What reason do you have to take my Yixing?” Jongin, felt pathetic as he spoke. He felt as if tears would begin pouring down his face, but he refused to, he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction.

The man now stood in front of Jongin, kneeling down so that he could be eye level with Jongin. “Your Yixing you say? Well I don’t know about that, it kinda looks like he’s mine now. Don’t you think?”

This caused a rage to stir in Jongin, with his last ounce of strength he lifted himself up enough to make a swing at the man. Jongin’s fist connected to the side of the man's face who didn’t realize what had happened until it was all over. The other two men began to rush forward but the man quickly held up his hand for them to stop, he held his face turning back to face Jongin he smiled brightly once again.

“Now Now calm down puppy.” He took a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and dabbed at the blood that was not slowly dripping from his nose and finally wiped off the blood that Jongin had spat on to him. During this time Sehun and Kyungsoo moved forward standing threatening close to Jongin as if to say that if he pulled something again there would be consequences. Once the man finished wiping his face he smirked, “You see Yixing is a beauty, you clearly know that, and anyone would pay hundreds just to be in the presence of that boy.” The man looking at the blood soaked handkerchief before handing it to Sehun, “and well I want him all for myself.” Jongin was disgusted, he wanted to hit him again but he felt the gaze of Sehun and Kyungsoo and chose otherwise.

“You’ll never get away with this. I’ll get the police and they’ll find you.”

The man only laughed at this, “You think the police will help you, oh boy are you wrong. Do you know I am?” Jongin refused to give him any acknowledgement and instead just stared at the ground. “I’m fucking Park Chanyeol! And you could call the cops, you could issue a manhunt for “your” Yixing but they will always come up empty because I control this city! So how about you shut the fuck up and accept the situation.” Chanyeol’s face was inches away from Jongin’s as he had his outburst, finally showing how angry he was instead of hiding behind his fake smile. At this Chanyeol returned to his facade with his fake smile. “Goodbye Jongin.” Chanyeol stood up began walking to the car once again, the other two following behind.

“Wait!” Jongin rushed to his feet and ran towards the car but again was stopped by Sehun. “Please! I’ll do anything to get him back!” Desperation took over Jongin, “just let me have him back.”

Sehun swiftly kneed him in the stomach. “How pathetic,” he spoke as he moved to go to the other side of the car to get in. Again Jongin fell to the ground, practically limp. He felt hopeless, all the fight gone from his weak body, finally he just let it out and began crying.

“Please, I love him.”

Everything felt quiet, Jongin had almost believed they had already left but when he looked up he saw that Chanyeol wasn’t even the car yet. His hand lingering on the door as he ducked to so sit in the backseat. “Kyungsoo, come here.” Kyungsoo moved towards Chanyeol who motioned for him to lend him his ear. Chanyeol whispered into his ear, Sehun stood on the other side of the car looking frustrated at how long this was taking, no, he frustrated at Chanyeol talking to Kyungsoo instead of him. Kyungsoo nodded his head one finally time and left Chanyeol’s side to Jongin and grabbed by the arm, pulling him up so he was standing.

“Poor baby, I almost feel bad for you.” Chanyeol spoke looking over Jongin’s weak and bruised body, tears still streaming down his face. “So how about I make a deal with you.” Jongin looked up at Chanyeol, a little but of hope filled Jongin. “You do some errands for me with these two losers and maybe I’ll give you Yixing. How does that sound?” To this offer Sehun began to protest but stopped when Chanyeol glared at him. Jongin was out of ideas, and this sounded like his only hope. Jongin used the rest of his energy to nod yes. “Okay then it’s settled. Kyungsoo. Sehun. Bring him along today on your errands then dump him off at the empty room in the apartment for the night, I’ll get someone to gather his stuff and drop it off.” Chanyeol entered the car again, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Kyungsoo closed the door to Chanyeol’s side and the three of them watched as he drove off.

Jongin was too dazed to argue with the men as they each put one of Jongin’s arms around there shoulders and began dragging him.

“This is so stupid, I can’t believe we have to lug this fucker with us everywhere.” Sehun grumbled on Jongin’s left. Kyungsoo only grunted in return as they walked a short distance and threw Jongin down on a bench.<

Kyungsoo smoothly pulled out a cellphone from the inside pocket of his coat and held it to his ear. “It’s Kyungsoo, we need a car. Yea same address as Mr. Park’s pick up, thanks.” He put the phone back and stood beside the bench, a hand placed on Jongin’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if this was to stop him from running, or steady him so he wouldn’t fall off the bench. Either way he felt uncomfortable with the brooding man touching him. On his other side Sehun had flopped down on the bench lazily, which only caused his suit to wrinkle. Jongin almost wanted to laugh at the odd pair.

It wasn’t long before S class Mercedes Benz pulled up, identical to Chanyeol’s. Both the men stood up and again took a grip on Jongin as they dragged him into the car, seating him in the middle of the two. Jongin struggled to keep his head up as he felt so weak and wanted to just pass out. Driving down the busy streets of Seoul. Jongin struggled to stay awake, his head softly bobbed and his eyelids felt heavy. It didn’t taking long for Jongin fall asleep, his exhaustion taking over.


End file.
